The Wreckoning Brooke and Dean FanFiction
by DreamAngel07
Summary: One Tree Hill and Supernatural crossover. The main characters are Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester. About the rating - rated M, even though it's more T, but just for each case, some chapters have sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"I don't care about you. I have never did. You two betrayed me – that's something i will never forget. And you Lucas, this time it's over... for good."

When Brooke said that she left. She left everyone staring at the door, she has just left from. Peyton stood up and looked at the other one sitting there. Lucas Scott.

"What did we do Luke... So wrong."

"I know that. I also know that whatever Brooke says she's hurt."

"I'll try talk to her... She probably doesn't want to see me, but i can at least try."

They left the room. The bed wasn't made up, Lucas' jerzy was lying on the floor, Peyton's bra was on it.

Brooke was walking in the moonlight on the dark valley. She knew exactly where she was going, she had to meet him, to tell him his plan screwed her up. She finally reached her destination. The small house was on the top of a hill, the dog, thied on the tree near the front door barked at her, but she ignored it. Brooke didn't knocked on the door, but walked inside. He was in his bedroom. Lying almost naked on it.

"Leave bitch." – she said to the naked girl lying next to him. – "I said LEAVE. Now"

"What the hell?" – Dean suddenly woke up and put his T-shirt on, while looking at Brooke's angry face. – "What the hell are you doing here? "

"I'll tell you when the whore leaves the damn room." – she barked at him.

"Don't call me..." – the unknown for Brooke girl started.

"Didn't you hear?! Leave... please..." – Dean said serious to the girl who had already put her clothes on.

"I can't believe this! Dean Winchester you havent changed you'll never will! You're such a bastard!"

"Shut up and go." – he finally shouted, interupting her rudely.

They were now alone in the room.

"What you want?" – Dean asked Brooke.

"What I want? I want to tell you ,you're an idiot..."

"Hey, watch it!" – he warned her.

"...who screwed up everything in my life. Your stupidest plan ever led to finding Lucas and Peyton having sex in MY ROOM..."

"What? Are you serious... They were hav..."

"NO DEAN I AM KIDDING. Do you think I will make a joke with this?! You don't know me boy. And you're not even close to knowing me."

"Listen what 'girl'... I adviced you to do what i told you, and what i told you was brilliant. But i am not sure how you've performed all this. Maybe you screwed up yourself, darling."

"Really? Well '_don't have sex with Lucas because he will think you're a whore_' and '_when you're with him act as you're a nun'_ DIDN'T WORK. Because he GOT BORED and he found what i didn't give him in Peyton!"

"Davis, just calm down, okay? It doesn't change anything. Even better, he is feeling guilty now, you can take anything you want from him!"

"Are you crazy?! It does change EVERYTHING! We broke!"

"No Davis. You brake not..."

Brooke laughed."You boy has some serious problems if you think it will work..."

"He will look for your attention again. Don't be easy. Have your merits."

"I don't know why i even listen to you... " Brooke said desperately.

"Hey! I know Lucas Scott. The fact he has cheat on you is killing him. He can't take all this – you will see."

"Whatever, I'll just find another entertainment meanwhile."

"Don't do stupid things Davis! It's not over!" – he screamed after her as she was leaving.

Dean walked over the window and stayed there for a while. He watched as Brooke was walking in the dark alley, furious and fast. She has to be brave for coming here at that time. When he couldn't see her anymore, he walked over the table in front of the bed and picked up his cell phone.

"Mr Major" – Dean said when the voice from the other line spoke. – "Dean Winchester calling. We need to talk about your son Lucas."

"What about him?" – cold, painly familiar voice said. – "You follow our plan, don't you?"

"I follow it, but your son is working against you. He just cheated on Brooke."

"He did what?!" – Dan Scott yelled. – "This son of a bitch will ruin all my plans..."

"Davis was here just like ten minutes ago. She said she gives up."

"She can't." – Scott said seriously – "Work on it Winchester, Lucas has to be with Brooke Davis. I need Victoria's support, and i am afraid i will not have it unless my stupid son is not with her daughter. I don't care what you'll do, i just want them to be together."

Dan Scott hang up. Dean threw his cell phone on his bed. He walked over the window and looked through it again. How did he start all this. It's a long story. Started two months ago, on a summer night during the holidays.

"_Isn't it too dangerous for pretty girl like you to be on a place like this?" – the tall handsome spoke._

_She looked at him, scanning him quickly. She honestly liked what she saw. Dean checked the girl out, seeng her legs being almost uncovered by her tinny skirt. He chuckled._

"_Isn't it too dangerous to talk to me, boy?" – Brooke Davis said with a grin._

"_Why? Are you dangerous?" – Dean chuckled. Brooke moved her right leg, on the other one. Dean focused on that view and almost didn't hear what she said._

"_If you want me to be i will be." Brooke said flirty. She broke up with Lucas the previous day, she needed entertainment for the night._

_Dean carefully placed his hand on her leg. He gently moved it over her hip and masaged it. Brooke smiled devilishly._

"_Where?"_

"_My car is parked outside."_

_They went out from the roadhouse. Dean grabbed her and lifted her in the air. Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt her back was propped on a car window. While they were kissing, Dean used his left hand to unlock the car. They went ot the back seat, Dean took off his shirt, Brooke get rid of her skirt. He kissed her again._

"_What's your name?" – Dean groaned as Brooke bit his skin._

"_Call me Brooke" – Brooke moaned but suddenly Dean stopped._

"_Brooke Davis?!" – he asked suddenly._

_Brooke nodded her head and looked suspicious at him._

"_DAMN IT." – Dean yelled and put on his shirt again. Brooke didn't realize what happened, but put on her skirt._

"_I don't..." – she started bu__t Dean interrupted her._

"_Dan Scott send me in Tree Hill to talk to you."_

_Brooke looked at Dean. _

"_Oh."_

_She now got why Dean reacted like that when he heard her name. She talked with Dan, the father of her ex-boyfriend. He promised he will help her out with Lucas. He wanted them to be a couple. Brooke knew it was just because he had common business with her mother but anyway it was good to have a powerful man like Dan Scott behind her back. _

"_I am supposed to help you out with his son." – Dean explained and moved away from her._

"_He paid you to help me?" – Brooke said confused._

"_Kind of."_

"_So what are you? Something like an assistant?!"_

"_It doesn't matter. Mr Scott said you and his son have to be together. And i will help you do that."_

_Brooke looked at Dean still confused what exactly he was about to do to help her. She opened the door of his car and walked out. Dean put his hand on his head. What a stupid thing he was about to do. He was about to screw up himself. He watched the beauty getting into her car parked not far from here under the sign WELCOME TO TREE HILL. So close and so far at the same time._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ****2: **

"Brooke please! I beg you! Just let me talk to you!"

Lucas was whispering at Brooke while they were having English class and everytime the teacher turned her back he was repeating that.

"Lucas... "

"Students! Silence please!" – the teacher shouted.

As the bell rang, Brooke ran out of the room and left Lucas behind. But in a minute Peyton run over her.

"Brooke, let me explain!"

"Explain what Peyton? That you had sex with my boyfriend? Oh, don't worry... Because i already saw that.."

"No Brooke... I didn't want it! I think..."

"You think what? It was a mistake, it was.. hmm... not right? Let me tell you something... It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"Brooke..." – Peyton's final words to Brooke's back.

Brooke walked out the school and went directly to her car, finding Dean sitting on its bonnet.

"Nice Davis. Cut them out with style."

"I can't undertsand one thing... please help me.."

"What is that?"

"What are you doing here? Why are you talking to me and why do you even 'help' me?"

"Wow.. this is more than one thing..."

"It's not funny Dean... I don't even know you! And i've experienced with crazy psychos who pretend to be someone else, so just tell me what you want."

"I will tell Dan Scott you doesn't need his favours anymore. But i don't think he will like it. Don't think i am still in this damn town just because i like it. If it wasn't for..." Dean stopped his speech at that. He didn't want to continue.

"For what?"

"None of your business."

"Fine. Just shut up and leave. I don't trust you. I have never trusted you. Get out of my life."

"It won't be easy sweetie. 'Coz I'm here and i don't want to go anywhere."

She walked in her car as he stood in front of it not allowing her to drive forward.

"Move away!"

"No, told you i'll stay here!"

She turned on the engine and threatened him for a last time.

"Do what you want Barbie, but i'll always be there, just behind you!"

She drove the car and almost hit him, hopefully he has those quick instincts.

"CRAZY BITCH!" – he shouted at her car and took all the attention of the students.

---

"Peyton!"

Lucas has just reached Peyton after Brooke left him in the room.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah... I did."

"And what happened? What did she say."

"Nothing really. She was a bitch... as usual."

"Hey! She is not a..."

"Are you blind Lucas? What magic has she done to you? She is a cold hearted bitch – and she's always been."

"She is your best friend, how can you possibly say that!?"

"Well, it's true..."

"No, Peyton, do you know what? I think you're just jealous of her! We did a mistake and you blame her..."

"I don't blame her..."

"... This was so wrong, and i am sorry as hell. I love Brooke, and i will do anything, ANYTHING to get her back."

Lucas gave Peyton an angry look and left her alone.

---

Dean went in his house. He was furious. This girl always knew what to do to piss him off.

"Winchester."

What the hell was Dan Scott doing here. Dean looked at him. He was in his suit, with his fake smile telling everything was alright.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was anxious after your phone call. Did you talk to Miss Davis?"

"Just did. She doesn't want to listen to me."

"She has to. Is it Peyton Sawyer again?"

"Yeah. As usual."

"Hasn't she realized she has to leave Lucas yet?"

"Obviously."

"Here's what i want from you Winchester. You have to find something about Peyton which will make her leave the town. I don't care what you'll do, just get her out of Tree Hill."

"I have to make her leave the town? Isn't there another option..."

"Kill her."

Dean looked ad the major with strange expression on his face. He didn't know whether it was a joke or Dan Scott was serious.

"I don't care what you'll do." – Dan repeated. – "Just ensure that Brooke and Lucas are together."

"What of she doesn't love him anymore?" – Dean said suddenly. – "He cheats on her every month, maybe she is not interested in him now..."

"She has to be. You're pretty interested in her feelings, Winchester. But are you so interested in your brother's ones."

Dean stared at Dan Scott. He hated him with whole of his soul.

"How is Sammy"

"Fine. Sends you greetings. When you finish your job, he will be on freedom."

Dan Scott is a cruel man. He walked out from the door, causing Dean to throw his car keys, which he held in his hand, over the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ****3**

She was lying in her large bed on the sateen bed sheet. Sunshine was coming from the opened window and falling on her beautiful face. A terrible noise from outside woke her up. Just as if someone was talking so loud that it was on purpose to wake her up. She looked through the window and saw him. Sitting on the table next to the swimming pool, drinking coffee and her home maid smiling at him.

"What is he doing here..." – she barked at the window and left the room.

The day was sunny, not a single cloud in the sky, Brooke was dressed in a little red dress she uses when she goes for a swim.

"Hey, sleeping girl, you finally woke up!" – Dean greeted her as she sat on the table.

"You are... i really can't find a word for arogant and cheeky person like you! Didn't you understand i don't want to see you anymore!?"

"Come on Davis! You're not serious! I forgive you for trying to kill me with your car..."

"You forgive me? Wait, let's talk about our relationship... Which actually we don't have..."

"Wow there's much logic in that..."

"Shut up Dean! I don't want to talk to you, and on no condition to see you."

"Well you will have to OR i can go meet Lucas and tell him what you did."

"I did nothing."

"Oh, you did many things... Who lied him about Peyton to get him, who told him she has still feelings for Jake...?"

"Wait, wait ,wait – you TOLD ME to do all that. And i really don't get why I listened to you..."

"And you think about that now? You're such a bitch Davis."

"And you're worse so don't talk to me."

"Good then... I'm leaving now, i have a meeting with my friend Luke. See you."

"Stop! Okay..." – she said and accepted the fact he has her in his hands – "What do you want?"

"Hmm... let me think... Why don't you try to get the things with Lucas fixed? Forgive him."

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Serious as hell. "

Brooke rolled her eyes, it was terrible to know someone owns you.

"I will do that. I really want you out of my life, and i am ready to sacrifice my happiness to accomplish that."

"Sacrifice? He is the love of your life..."

"He is NOT. But it doesn't really matter..."

"If he isn't, why did you do all that?"

"Because i thought i love him at that time." – Brooke said impatiently –" But everything changed. In this game there is not enough room for feelings. I'll accept his appology. Hope i will never ever see you."

She left him with fast steps not giving him chance to say anything at all. But a new, unknown feeling bothered Dean at that moment. A feeling of emptyness and lost. He lost her. They wouldn't fight and what's most important he will never look into her eyes, seeing her face, hearing her voice. She was gone and Dean wondered if it wasn't a too high price to be paid.

----------------------------------------------------------

Brooke went in her room with a fury. She hated Dean Winchester. He was always rude, and he was forcing her to do something she didn't want to. Actually what started as love ended up as a nightmare. Lucas was even meaner than she has ever been. Did he really think he can cheat on her with Peyton and she will never find out? Did he think he can do that every month? Obviously he did think so. But Brooke was hurt. Too hurt to say everything which she has hidden in her heart, fearing someone may look into it. Lucas tried to, but Brooke did never let him in. She found out he wasn't the love of her life, he wasn't even close to being something connected with the word _love_. A knock on the door get Brooke away from her trance.

"Yes" – she said loudly and door opened. Victoria Davis walked in.

"Just to let you know i am leaving. I will be in Paris untill the end of the week with Dan. And you keep the house safe while i am away."

"Okay mother. Have a nice..."

Brooke said but her mother left after Brooke said _okay_. She finished her sentence even though she was alone in the room again.

---------------------------------------------------------

He walked in his car and started the engine. He just received a phone call from Dan Scott again. He informed him he will be out of the town for about a week. He promised he will release his brother. Why did it happen to him?! If it wasn't for their damn 'business' Sam would've never been there. In the cold and empty jail. Yes, he was in the jail for a fake identity. They were visiting Tree Hill for a quick research. One simple mistake and it ended up. Wrong person, wrong time. One wrong answer. Dean talked with the major. He didn't listen to him, but offered him a deal. Sam was sent in prison, Dean had to do some things which he didn't like. The major told him about his little games, and how it all depends on his son, who is honestly hating him. And he had a reason. Dan Scott left Lucas's mother when she got pregnant. But of course, Dan didn't care about that. What he cared about was Brooke Davis. Dean received detailed information about what to do. First – find a girl called Brooke Davis. Second – inform her Dan Scott sends you. Third – help her eliminate everything on her way to Lucas Scott. And he was strictly fowolling that, and for each nice move he could talk to his brother. Yes, high price to be paid.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHPATER 4**

Victoria left the house just one hour ago. Brooke watched as her mother and the major went in the limo, which had to take them to the airport. Brooke felt a sense of relief when they were finally gone. It may sound strange, but the truth was that Victoria and Brooke don't have the typical mother/daughter relationship. And was not a secret that Victoria would rather worry about her hair-cut more than her daughter's health. But Brooke didn't take that hard. I mean, that it has never been otherwise, so she couldn't have anything to compare it to. She's never had a careful mother, but is not jealous of the ones who do. Brooke talked to Haley earlier that day. Lucas' best friend. And what she knew for sure was that Lucas will be in the night club Tric that evening. She had to talk to him, her whole heart was telling her not to do that. But her plan was simple, she gets back together with Lucas, and when Dean Winchester leaves her alone, they will separate again. Brooke couldn't do that anymore – it was killing her. You know, it's not easy to be with someone who dosen't even know you. Who doesn't even know you have a birthday today. Brooke looked at the calendar hung on the wall. Eighteen years. God, time flies. But what the hell, the woman who gave her life, didn't remember it, why anyone sholud do that. Brooke went to her huge wardrobe and picked up a white dress she bought two weeks ago for that day. She planned it different. She, Peyton and all her friends celebrating it together. But it doesn't matter now, does it. She dressed up quickly, brushed her hair and took a pair of shoes that was matching the dress. She went in front of the mirror. She was beautiful, like a fallen angel. But as we see, beauty is not everything. She was eighteen years old, she was beautiful, gorgeous. Then why was she so sad? Why she had that feeling stucked in her stomach, that she is wasting the greatest time of her life?

She was ready to go. In her small purse she put her cell, of course a lispsick for each case, a small mirror and her real ID card.

Tric was located in the centre of Tree Hill. It was just two years ago when it opened for the first time. Peyton and Karen worked together for that. And honestly, they did a great job, Brooke had to admit that. And that night, just as usual it was full of people. Brooke parked near the entrance – she didn't plan to stay long.

Entering the club, she looked around. Mechaniclly spotted Peyton and Lucas. Brooke rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe they were together again. It's not that she cared, but at least they pretended to be sorry. Lucas also saw her. He smiled and leaving Peyton without a word, ran over Brooke. He looked the pretty girl and said in excitement:

"I am really happy you are here, Brooke. I wanted to talk to you about us... You look amazing!"

"Thank you." – Brooke said with a smile – "Yeah, i wanted to talk to you, too."

Lucas pointed a table near the place they were standing, and they sat there. Lucas was looking at Brooke with a smile, she couldn't force herself to smile back. Instead she looked around the night club. Nathan and Haley were there, but as it seemed they were leaving.

"I know you hate me for the thing with Peyton... but it was a mistake, a moment of stupidness, i would never do that again..."

Brooke bit her tongue in order not to laugh._ Never do that again _coming from Lucas didn't sound very convincing.

"Lucas..." – she started but then she saw Dean Winchester.

The first thing to thought was that he was there to spy on her. But after watching him for more than five minutes she noticed he didn't look at her even once.

"Brooke? Are you still here..." – Lucas started.

Brooke wanted to focus on their conversation, but her cusiousity over what is Dean doing here took its peak.

"Lucas... i thought i was ready. But i am not. I still can't talk to you. Please give me some time..."

Lucas chewed his answer and murmured "Okay Brooke, if you change your mind i will be at Fergie. He has a birthday, please come there if you want us to talk. I will be waiting for you."

Lucas left with a smile, leaving her stay there. Brooke realized Lucas remembers Fergie's birthday but not hers. This she calls destiny, and Lucas wasn't the guy for her. She stood up and walked over to the bar where Dean was sitting. She didn't say a word but sat on the high bar-chair next to him. Dean quicky looked at her, but then focused on his drink again. Brooke noticed there were four epmty glasses on the bar-plot.

"Well well..." – she started slowly. – "Dean Winchester... What brings you here?"

Dean looked at her and chuckled – "I'm not really in a mood for your games Davis..."

"And who told you i wanna play?" – Brooke said flirty and ordered a drink, the same as his.

"What do you want then?" – he asked serously and looked at her. She was now not looking at him, but at the drink which was just given to her.

"I don't know... peace?"

"And you came in a night club?"

"I had nowhere else to go..." – Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I wanted a drink." – Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Obviously, more than one." – Brooke said pointing the glasses in front of him.

"None of your business." – he said and looked at her.

"Fine" – Brooke said angrily. – "Stay here alone then..."

He rolled his eyes and noticed she forgot her purse.

"Hey!" – but when he turned to see her, she wasn't there. "Perfect" he murmured to himself and clumsily put the purse back on the plot, but only causing its possessions to fell on the floor. Dean laughed desperately and squated to pick them up.

"God, what does this girl have in her purse..." – he rolled his eyes as he put the lipstick and the mirror back in it. He found her phone and with a murmuring collected the one thing left – her ID.

"Interesting" – he whispered as he saw it was not fake, as usual. He then focused on her birthdate, and felt somehow guilty for being rude to her. Even though Dean didn't celebrate his birthday, he hasn't celebrated his birthday for many years, he still felt compassion for her. Even Lucas, who said he loved her didn't know she had a birthday today. How sad is that? He zipped up the purse, put it in his inner jacket's pocket, and left the club with not turning around. He found his Impala parked nearby the main entrance. He drove over the Davis' house-estate. He drove in the yard-alleys and parked the car in the small parking. The house was large, probably the biggest one he has ever been into. He noticed there was only light room, and thought it had to be Brooke's. It was somehow sad again. Such a big house, but still there was only one light window. Now the question was... Should he go to her room, or should he leave? It's hard when we have to take decisions, which may coast damage to our future existance. When everything depends on one our thought, on one our action. Dean was staring at the window. He was just to return her purse back and he would leave... Who was he lying to? It wouldn't happen like that. It would be more intense and dramatic. He still couldn't define it, but he had something for that girl. More than their hatret and arguments. But no, it was not right. Dean thought about Sam, being in the dark jail alone. "_Sorry Brooke_... " Dean went to the frontdoor and left the purse in front of it. He looked at the window and swallowed everything he hadn't said.

"Happy Birthday Brooke" – he whispered to himself and smiled at the window as he went back in his car. He knew she can't hear him, but anyway saying it, made him feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Brooke woke up early in the morning, and went to the kitchen. It was great to know you're alone in the house... at least in Brooke situation it was.

"Muffins!" – she said with a tone of excitement as she saw her favourite blue berry muffins on the table. Didn't think much, but grabbed two of them and started eating. Brooke was thin, but actually has never had problems with the food, she awlays eats as much as she can and never worries about weight or anything. She heard her cell phone ringing but it sounded distant, far from here. She listened carefully and identified the sound coming from outside. When she opened the front door, she spotted her purse lying on the ground. She first thought she has dropped it last night, but couldn't actually remember carrying it with her at all. She was disturbed, and totally confused but had no explanation how that happened, since she drank nothing.

"Hello little brother" – Dean said as he sat on the tables meant for the meetings of the prisoners and their families or friends.

"Dean." – Sam greeted him ,by only saying his name. It was obvious he didn't feel well.

"How are you doing?"

"How do you think i am doing, Dean?" – Sam said sharply. –" How's the deal with the major going?"

"I don't know anymore. He left the town with Victoria..."

"Brooke's mother?"

"Yeah"

Even though Sam was in jail, he felt he knew Brooke, by everything Dean has told him about her. There were many nights Dean arrived in the jail, angry after having the next fight with her. But Sam didn't mind listening to his brother, and laughing at him when he was planning how to piss her off when they meet again, because this connected him with the world out of the jail.

"When he will be back?" – Sam asked again and looked at Dean.

"I have no idea." – Dean answered honestly. – "But i really hope it will be soon. He promised you'll go free when he is back."

Sam nodded his head. He couldn't wait for that day to come, to get out of this place for good.

Brooke get off her clothes, took a towel and went in the bathroom. The TV was turned on, she didn't listen to it but didn't feel lonely when other voices than her own were coming from it.

"_**We make a small pause, just to let you know about the latest news. A plane crashed in the area of Paris, France. There are no survivals, and the police is still trying to identificate the two passengers, and the four people from the crew. What we know for sure is that the the jet is **__**private, and belongs to Dan Scott, the major of a city in North Carolina. The other passenger is a woman whose possessions, including all her documents are destoryed. Please do contact the following number, if you are related to the case. We will now continue, with sports..."**_

The water was falling over Brooke's body, she was washing her hair. Just a separate words were coming from the TV but Brooke couldn't connect them in a whole text. "Plane", "crash", "Paris"... When she got out of the bathroom, the news were over, there was a tv show on the screen. Brooke winded up her towel around her body and sat on the bed. She stared at the screen for a few minutes, her stomach was painfully folded. She had a bad presentiment; something terrible had happened, bus she didn't know what.

One the other part of the city, Dean Winchester was staring at the already turned off TV. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Dan Scott – dead? Victoria Davis – dead? No it wasn't sure about Victoria. But who else could it be? For a second he imagined how Brooke has to go, and indentify the body of her mother. His stomach became folded too.

The new that the major of Tree Hill was dead, spread quickly around the city. Everyone was talking, gossips about the woman with him were terrible. It's been just two hours since the new was announced on the local television, than everyone knew it. Everyone but Brooke who didn't go out whole day. She preferred staying at her room and reading old magazines, than going out and meeting people she didn't want to meet. Dean was standing on the front door, again thinking what to do. It was like a _deja vu_ but this time he was sure he will go and talk to her. He imagined she will open the door crying, and smashed. But she broke his imagination by opening the door with a headphones in her ears, Dean could hear a part of AC/DC' Back in Black song, carrying a fashion magazine in her hand and dressed up in a short pants and casual top. Dean looked at her and realized she didn't know yet, and he was the one who was about to tell her that. Brooke took the headphones out of her ears, and now the song could be heard louder.

"Yes?" – she asked loudly and looked madly on Dean. Obviously she still remembers their fight from the last night.

"Brooke..." – he bited his tongue, don't knowing what to say and how to say it. – "Can we go inside please..."

"No." – she answered quickly.

"Brooke..." – he started again but realizing she will not let him in if she didn't know at least something. – "Dan Scott is dead."

Brooke dropped the magazine, her mouth dropped open.

"What did you just say?" – she said choppingly.

She moved away from the door, letting him to go inside the house. Dean passed by her, and looked at her shocked face as he moved away to the end of the corridor and went in the small living room. Brooke closed the door and went to the room too.

"The plane crashed near Paris" – Dean said as carefully as he could.

"My mother?" – Brooke asked with a tiny voice, Dean was sure she was suppressing her feelings right now.

"I don't know. But everyone on the board..." – he couldn't finish the sentence. Seeing the girl in front of him, expecting of him to tell her it was okay, it all stuck in his throat.

"Everyone on the board?" – she repeated with a trembling voice.

"Everyone is dead."

Brooke fell on the sofa behind her, shocked. Her hands were trembling, her eyes got blurred.

"But is still not sure if it was Victoria on the board" – he tried to calm her down. – "But i think... you'll have to go anf indentify her body."

Brooke fell apart. The thought of her mother's dead body took her out of concentration. She put her hands on her forehead, still assmilating the information. Dean was like paralysed, didn't dare to move. He watched as Brooke turned her face, she was probably ashamed of showing her feelings right now.

"The bodies should be in Tree Hill's morgue already... I can come with you if you want to." – Dean almost whispered.

"Yeah... Just let me take my purse..." – she lied and used the excuse to go upstairs and let her tears fall freely. Despite of the pain, she forced herself to stop crying. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs, Dean was waiting for her there. He noticed her eyes were red, but didn't comment on that.

He drove over the morgue, and during the trip Brooke didn't say a word. When they were finally there she walked out from the car quickly and went in the building followed by Dean. When she told she was there to recognize the body, she was then let to small dark room. There were two beds, obviously bodies lying on them, covered by white sheets. Brooke entered there, Dean mechanically went in with her. He didn't want to leave her alone. Brooke stood next to the bed the doctors showed her.

"Are you ready?" – the doctor said as he put his hands on the sheets, trying to uncover the body at any moment.

"Yeah" – Brooke whispered and tried to prepare herself for what she may see.

But nothing could ever prepare her for that view. The burned body couldn't be recognized on no condition. Brooke made a step backwards as if the look scared her. Dean felt she was taking it hard. His job often led to a views unpleasant fot human's eyes, and he was used to seeing things, normal people may judge as disgusting. Brooke was focusing on the body, and saw the golden bracelet. It was her mother's. Victoria never took off this bracelet. It was golden, with incrusted diamond.

"It's Victoria Davis" – she said, and tried to make it sound as clear as she could.

The doctors just nodded, wrote something on the sheet of paper, and left the room.

"Brooke are you..." – Dean started but was then interrupted by her.

"I am okay" she lied and left the morgue running.

Dean just looked at her as she left and the door closed after her. Then there was only darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The furneal was yesterday. Brooke reached the courage to go there, and act bravely. Not a single tear fell from her eyes. She was now at her house, feeling alone again. It was more than she expected. Noone could understand her pain, everyone was saying gossips about her and her mother, but she didn't care. No matter of their raletionship, she loved Victoria. A knock on the door took Brooke away from her trance. Who was visiting her at that unappropriate time? Guess who – Lucas Scott. He didn't ask for invitation, but went in.

Brooke was sure he didn't feel her pain. Yes Dan was his father, but Luke hated him with all his soul. And he didn't show any grief or whatever. Although Victoria was not the perfect mother, Brooke loved her. She felt somehow safe when she knew there's someone in this world who can help her if she needs to be helped. And now she was all on her own.

"What do you want Lucas?" – she asked bored and rolled her eyes.

"Brooke I know it didn't work between us, and i accept that. We're both in a difficult situations right now. We both lost someone we loved. And i need you Brooke. I need you as a friend."

Brooke smiled blurry and gave him a hug. Lucas held her tight. She wanted that. She liked Lucas, for being a loyal friend. And that's exactly what she needed now – friend.

Brooke made him tea and gave him a blue bery muffin (jesture which showed she is really _not okay_, otherwise she will never share the precious muffins). They talked about what they will have to do now. Lucas told her, that since Dan is dead his mother, Karen, will have to take the position of a major. It was not because she had any relation with him, but because she was his main completition at the mandate. The only competition.

"She is in the prison now... I didn't want her to go alone, but she didn't listen to me. She said she has to check if everyone is there for a reason.. You know she didn't believe Dan." – Lucas said.

"Yeah... I can go there if you want. I can stay with her. I haven't seen her since the accident." – Brooke said honestly as Lucas smiled to her.

"Thank you Brooke. You are awesome friend." – he embraced her strongly.

--------

She went in the office of the city prison. It was the office of the principle of the prison. The door was opened all Brooke needed to was to go in the room. Karen was sitting on a chair, up to the ears with documents. A tall man, with a beard was standing next to her, reading what she was reading behind her shoulders. Karen moved her eyes to Brooke and greeted her calmly.

"I am sorry about your mom sweetie" – she gently embraced her.

Brooke didn't say anything but nodded her head and forced to smile at her. Karen's cell rang and she picked it up, distancing a bit from the two standing there. Though, Brooke could hear clearly when Karen said "damn it" and hung up.

"Brooke I know it's been hard for you, but I really need a favour and I will be really thankful if you help me a bit here..." – Karen said quickly while was putting on her coat.

"Anything..." – Brooke smiled honestly.

"Do you see that documents" – Karen pointed at the heap on the table, she was sitting just five minutes ago.

"Yeah..." – Brooke said with a feeling of regret, seeing that view.

"Can you go through it and see if there's someone who dosen't deserve to be in the jail..." – Karen said causing Brooke to look confused at her. – "You knew Dan, I am sure he had done something not right. Just do it for me..."

Brooke nodded. "No problem" – she lied.

"Thank you" – Karen embraced her quickly and left the room.

"Miss?" – the principle asked scared. – "Do you think you'll...hm.. need me here...?"

Brooke smiled. – "No, you can go, I will manage everything alone"

"Thank you!" – the principle said honestly and left the room, leaving Brooke alone.

She sat on the chair and started the reading the file on the top of the heap.

After two hours time she has checked the half of the files, and so far five men shouldn't be in the prison. There was one who had stolen some candies for his child, and was here for a month already, another was here for crossing the street on a red light... Brooke was sure they had done something to piss off the major, and he's waited them to do something wrong so he has a reason to enprison them.

Brooke settled more comfortably on her chair as she saw the name written on the next document. WINCHESTER. She impatiently opened it and felt surprised by reading the name of SAM WINCHESTER. She wondered if he has something to do with Dean. Brooke has always been curious, and now it was a matter of interest. She left the room and went to the room for visiting. Most of the prisoners were there, talking to their families and friends. Obviously everyone has come to see them after the death of the major. Brooke thought they should be anxious after what happened. She noticed the man who was in the room with Karen, giving intructions to a man from the security. He noticed her and quickly went over.

"Miss?" – he asked quietly – "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" – Brooke said and looked around – "But i would like to see a man called... Sam Winchester?"

"Winchester?" – he repeated surprised – "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. Please tell the security to get him here."

She sat on the chair and waited for Sam to come.

In a minute came a tall, handsome boy and sat on the chair on the other side of the small table.

"Sam Winchester?" – she asked for each case. After all, it might not be him.

"Yes" – he confirmed his name and asked: "And who are you?"

Brooke thought for a second, but decided not to tell him her name.

"I need to know why are you here?" – she said trying to change the topic of her name, but Sam noticed that. Though, he played her game.

"Are you my new lawyer? This would be great, 'coz the previous one really got on my nerves..."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Dean said as he saw Brooke talking to his little brother. Brooke changed her look from Sam to Dean trying to figure out what was going on.

"You know my new lawyer?" – Sam said surprised.

"She is not a lawyer!" – Dean shouted unbelievably.

Brooke stood up and changed her look back to Sam. There was something in these two boys.

"You two are brothers?!" – she made a conclusion after noticing they look much alike, plus their same family name.

Sam looked to Dean, then to her and finally said nervously – "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Dean looked at Brooke "This is Brooke Davis."

Sam suddenly stood up and checked out Brooke. "That Brooke?" – he chuckled.

"What Brooke?!" – Brooke shouted and looked at Sam. "

"She looks even hotter than you described her" – Sam said with a grin, and sat back on his chair.

Brooke gave Dean angry look, but he said even angrier: "What are you doing here? You tell us, and we tell you."

Brooke bit her lip, but sat down, just as Sam did. Dean followed their example and sat on the free chair next to Brooke.

"I was going through prisoners' files when i came across you" – she looked at Sam – "I wanted to know why are you here, and if you have something to do with Dean." She looked at the older Winchester. "That's all."

Brooke said quickly and put her hands over her knees.

"But why were you going through prisoners' files?" – Sam asked confused.

"Karen asked me to."

"Who is Karen?" – Dean asked and looked at Brooke.

"She is the new major now." – Brooke said impatiently. – "Lucas' mother" – she looked at Dean trying to see his reaction but there wasn't any.

"Wait" – Sam said assimilating what she just said – "You mean that you know the major?"

Sam gave Dean a significant look. Did he realize what that mean?

"Yeah of course I know her. We're actually very close, she is more mother to me than Victoria has ever been..." – she made a small pause after mentioning her mother's name – "I guess you know the story of Dan and Karen... She never trusted him, and now asked me to check all the files and see if someone is here for undeserved reason."

"And the ones that are here undeservedly, will go free?" – Dean said trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, I suppose." – Brooke said and looked at Sam. – "So tell me... Who you really are?"

Dean and Sam throwed glances at each other, then Sam started talking. He told Brooke everything, how their mother died in strange circumstances, how they face supernatural creatures every day, how their research brought them in Tree Hill, how they pretended to be basketball players in front of Dan Scott, who revealed they weren't real players, but trying to deceive him. So that, Sam was sent to prison, Dean was asked, no he was forced to help out Brooke. With every sentence, Brooke looked even more and more shocked. Her eyes were quickly moving from Dean to Sam. When Sam ended up his story, with Dean looked at her. Brooke was staying like frozen, her mouth dropped open.

"So..." – she began again after assimilating what they told her – "You tell me you're _supernatural things_ hunters?"

"Looked from that point" – Dean nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Dean looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Go after her!" – Sam told him after she left.

"No. She needs time." Dean said surely and looked back at the door, even though she wasn't there.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Karen sat on the chair behind the bureau in the principle's office. Dean and Sam were sitting in front of her.

"Sam Winchester" – she read from his file. – "Accused of possesing fake documents, and pretenting to be a basketball player in front of the major." – she kept reading and moved her eyes over Sam. – "Mr Winchester, I am sorry but possesing fake documents, has to be punished and..."

Karen stopped her speech on the middle because she saw attached note to the document.

_**Karen, I checked out, he's not guily**_

_**Brooke**_

"Obviously" – Karen began again – "Your case have been checked, Mr Winchester, and you were found guiltless" – she said as she read the note again.

Sam gave her a look full of hope. His only wish was on his way to become true.

"You mean..." – Dean started in excitement – "He can leave the prison... now?"

"According to Brooke..." – Karen said more to herself – "Yes, you can leave the prison immediately."

"Thank you Mrs Major!" – Sam said and stood up quickly.

Dean left the prison and went in his car. Sam went to take his possesions. Dean thought of Brooke. She helped them. Even though they told her the most unreal story in the world... Did she trust them? Does she trust them? He didn't even notice when Sam was already in the car.

"Now what?" – Sam asked and looked at Dean.

"I don't know... " – Dean replied honestly. – "What do you suggest?"

"I want to talk to Brooke... At least to say thank you."

Dean started up the engine. "And then? Where shall we go?"

"There's evil everywhere..."

-------

Brooke packed up the last suitcase. She decided that long time ago, and now she could have it. Nothing stopped her from leaving Tree Hill for good. She had nothing left here. Someone knocked on the door, and then she saw Sam entering her room:

"Hey sorry I enter your room like that, but the front doot was opened. "

"It's okay" – Brooke smiled – "So you're out of the prsion... That's nice." She smiled widely checking out the older Winchester.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." – he said calmly. – "Thank you for doing that for me... For talking to the major."

Brooke smiled back. "No worries, Sam."

"Are you going somewhere?" – he said noticing the three suitcases.

"Yes... Somewhere. I still don't know where exactly."

Sam laughed. "We're in the same situation."

Brooke looked behing Sam. "Where's your borther?"

"Waiting in the car."

Brooke nodded. Obviosuly Dean didn't want to say goodbye to her. But then a strange, a bit otaregous thought appeared in Brooke's mind. She was going somewhere, the Winchesters were going somewhere. She didn't have transport. They have a car. She made them a favour, they haven't made her a favour.

"Sammy..." – she said with the most toadious voice she could find.

Sam chuckled. She was about to ask something.

"Can I come with you?" – Brooke said toady.

"What?! No..."

"Pleaseee Saaam... Pleaaseee..."

"No, Brooke. It's too dangerous! We told you what we do for a living, except i can't guarantee you anything. We sleep in cheap motel rooms, sometimes we don't sleep at all..."

"But it all works for me! I don't mind not sleeping in the night, and I can help you with the brain work!" – Brooke said in excitement.

"_The brain work_?" – Sam laughed.

"Yes! – Brooke murmured loudly – "You and your brother are the muscle, I am the brain!"

Sam laughed at her comment. At least she would make them laugh.

"Seriously Brooke. I can't let you come, and put your life under danger."

"But I put my life under danger going in the dark and unpleasant prison and get out your ass from there..."

"It's not the same. You don't know what we've been through... what things we have seen..."

"I don't mind seeing new things! Please Sam!"

Sam's face was on the edge between laughter and desperation.

"Okay Sam listen" – Brooke started seriously when she saw it wouldn't be so easy. – "I promise that... if I feel uncomfortable, unsafe or on any condition I want to leave you... I will. I will leave whenever I want. Deal?"

Brooke made an expression which couldn't let Sam refuse.

"Alright... But..." – he focused on the luggage. – "Can you try to.. hm... collect all this in just one suitcase?"

Brooke looked confused at the three suitcases already ready and at the clothes left to be packed.

"Alright I will select the best ones" – she laughed.

"I will wait outside."

Sam left the room as Brooke started unpacking.

Dean was waiting outside the car.

"What happened? What took you so long?" he looked around to see if Brooke was there.

"Hm...?" – Sam started. Dean would be pissed off when he finds out Brooke is coming with them. "Brooke is coming with us..."

"WHAT?!"

While Brooke was preparing her suitcase, Sam explained to Dean what his deal with Brooke was.

"And she agreed to come despite everything you told her?" – Dean said surprised.

"Yeah..." – Sam replied to him.

"Okay" – Dean said and shooked his head.

"Okay?" – Sam didn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes. If she is not messing in our job.." – he said carelessly.

"Here she comes." – Sam said when she saw Brooke coming with a big suitcase which she found difficult to carry and a hand bag in the hand.

Dean ran to her and took it from her hands.

"Thank you." – she said honestly.

"God what do you have in here?" – he asked as he placed her suitcase in the trunk.

"Clothes" – Brooke said carelessly. "What do you have here?" – she asked about the other bag in the trunk.

"Guns" – Dean said as carelessly as she said.

Sam chuckled. "This will be interesting." – he thought after Dean and Brooke went in the car. He sat on the front seat next to driver's one where Dean was. Brooke sat on the backseat. The engine was started, the music was turned on, the journey began.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It was dak, the clock was showing exactly 12 am. Dean looked through the front mirror. Brooke has napped on the backseat. She looked in the mirror and met his eyes, but he swiftly moved them.

"I am hungry" – she said and changed to a sitting position again.

"I've got some nuts and chips..." – Dean started slowly and chuckled.

"Hah hah" – Brooke immitated his tone then took her lady's bag getting three sandwitches from it.

"You made sandwitches?" – Sam asked surprised and took one of them.

"Yes, i supposed we will get hungry." – she shrugged her shoulders innocently. – "Dean?"

She handed his sandwitch forward so it was on the level of his eyes.

"Thank you" – he took it from her with his left hand, because he was holding the wheel with the other.

"Where are we?" – Brooke asked trying to recognize the road.

"Almost in Atlanta" – Sam replied to her.

Brooke napped on the backseat again and propped up her head to the window.

"You'd better sleep for a while, we don't plan to stop tonight." – Dean told her and volumed down the music.

"You'll drive whole night?" – Brooke asked surprised. – "Why don't we take turns?"

Sam looked scared at Dean. The thought that someone may drive his car could drive Dean crazy. He looked at Brooke through the mirror.

"No need of that" – Dean said and looked forwards to the road.

Brooke soon grew sleepy. She was tired and still couln't realize what was going on. She was on a strange, supernatural journey with the person she would never imagine she'll be in one car.

When she opened her eyes again, it was probably morning, because the sun was shining. But it was early. Brooke sat down on the backseat and brushed her hair with her hands.

"Hey" – she greeted Dean who was driving quietly. Sam was sleeping on the front seat.

"Hey" – he looked her from the mirror. – "Did you sleep well?"

"As if I was in five-star hotel" – she laughed quietly. – "This car is amazingly comfortable"

"Yeah, that's my babe"

Brooke looked at Sam who was still sleeping with opened mouth.

"We'll arrive in Atlanta after a while." – he informed her.

In fifteen minutes Brooke saw the road sign WELCOME TO ATLANTA. Sam woke up and lazily yawned. Dean stopped the car in front of the first cafe they saw. Sam went to buy a newspapers, Dean and Brooke sat on a table in the corner of the building. The waitress came almost immediately and flirty smiled to Dean.

"Three coffees." – he said with a smile.

"I don't want coffee!" – Brooke said ardently.

"What then?" – Dean asked her imapetiently.

"Orange juice, I don't drink coffee, coffee is unhealthy."

"Okay" – Dean said, trying to suppress his laughter – "Two coffees and an orange juice"

"On your way" – the waitress winked at Dean.

"Wait!" – Brooke said again. Dean looked as if he was a child who just lost his toy, Brooke was staring at the menu. " I want breakfast... Can I have a..." – she read the menu. "Pie? Apple pie" The waitress nodded and walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes. Brooke left the menu and looked at him. "What?" – she asked when she saw his face expression. "I was hungry."

But before Dean could say anything Sam came and sat on the table. He passed Dean a newspaper, and gave Brooke a magazine. She smiled widely.

"Thanks Sammy!" – she ejaculated.

Dean looked surprised at his brother. He bought her a fashion magazine? And Brooke called him _Sammy_...

"Anything interesting?" – Dean said when Sam started reading the newspaper.

"Girl was bitten by a dog, in hospital... Wait, signs of tooth on her neck. Two little scratches."

Dean looked at his brother over the newspaper. "Vampires?" – he asked surprised.

"I think so. Let's check it, it's here in Atlanta." – Sam said and took his coffee which the waitress gave them a minute ago.

Brooke was quietly reading her magazine. Actually she heard everything they said, but didn't want to get in their conversation. She took a piece of her pie and drank her juice, still reading.

"I'll visit the lady's room" – Brooke said and stood up, Dean stretched his hand to grab her pie but she saw him "Don't even think about that, Dean"

"I did nothing" – Dean said to Brooke's back, as she entered the lady's room.

-------

"Let's repeat this one more time" – Dean said as he sat on the bed in the small motel room. Brooke was standing on the chair reading the same magazine Sam gave her earlier that day. "Sam you go and talk to the family and friends of the girl." – Dean said and Sam nodded. "Davis?" – he asked questionairy.

"I stay in the room and do nothing..." – Brooke said bored, without even looking away from the magazine.

"Excellent." – Dean chuckled. "So I go to the morgue to check the body. And tonight we go in the bar where the boy was last seen. Davis?"

"I stay in the room and do nothing..."

Dean chuckled seeing Brooke's angry face expression. He loved when he was pissing her off.

In two hours time Dean was on his way back to the motel room. He checked the body of the death girl in the morgue. She was definetely attacked by a vampire, the skin on almost all her neck was mising. It was a terrible view even to someone who has seen almost everything. He entered the motel room and stood on his place when didn't see Brooke. "Damn it" – he murmured. He should have thought she wouldn't listen to him. He looked around the room, the TV was on, as if she was there but he just couldn't see her. When Dean decided to go out and look for her, he noticed the bathroom door. Of course, she has to be there. But if she was and he just walks in? He went to the door and opened it quietly. She was under the shower, the water was falling on her naked body. There was a thiny, almost transperent curtain, but Dean could still see the outline of her body. He bit his lips, trying to suppress the feeling he just felt. He heard the door of the room opening, and quickly closed the door of the bathroom. Sam went in and just like Dean looked around.

"She is in the bathroom" – Dean answered before he asked. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really. Her family is smashed, as expected. I talked to her best friend, who was smashed too. She said they had fight, then Alice, the killed girl, left and according to her friend went in the night club in front of which her body was found."

"So she met someone in the club. A vampire. He seduced her, they go out and he attacked." – Dean made a conclusion.

"Yeah" Sam nodded. – "Did you see the body?"

"Definetely vampire. But a cruel one, he had disfigured her."

Brooke went out from the bathroom, she has wrapped a towel around her body. Dean moved his eyes and watched his shoes. Didn't want to see the hottie right now.

"What's up?" Brooke asked as she took some clothes from the suitcases.

Both Winchester shrugged their shoulders but did not answer. Brooke rolled her eyes and went back in the bathroom to dress up there.

"I can come with you tonight" – she said when she left the bathroom for a second time, already dressed.

"No way" – Dean said categorically.

"Why not? I will not make any trouble." – Brooke said innocently causing Sam to chuckle.

"I can't afford to worry about you." – Dean said seriosuly – "We have work here."

"And i can help you do your job! That's at least what I can do." – She said forcefully. – "I will be the bait."

Dean looked at her. "No."

Brooke moaned angrily. "You treat me like a prisoner! Don't forget I chose to be with you!"

"It's too dangerous for a girl like you to mess in the supernatural."

"Girl like me? Do you know what Dean Winchester, at one time I thought I was wrong about you, but obviously I wasn't. You're the same selfish boy."

"And you're the same bitch."

Sam laughed. He couldn't help it, but let out an innocent laughter. These two were such a joke.

"What's so funny?" – Dean asked him nervously.

"You" – Sam said causing Brooke to laugh too. – "And you" he added and this time Brooke didn't laugh but look strange at him. "Why don't you just stop fighting and do something together?"

Dean and Brooke laughed at the same time.

"Brooke you can come with us tonight" – Sam said and looked at her.

"Thank you Sammy!" – she said thankfully and looked complacently at Dean.

"What?! She can't come with us, you know that Sammy..."

"She comes, but she is not going to be a bait or anything."

"This will be interesting evening" – Dean said with a roll of his eyes and then went in the bathroom.

Brooke sat on the bed and smiled to Sam who had nothing else to do but to be at his wits end and walk out from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Why is she tarrying so much!" – Dean said impatiently.

He and Sam were standing out of the motel room, waiting for Brooke to walk out from it. Dean nervously knocked on the door. "DAVIS!"

"I am coming. One minute!" – Brooke shouted from inside.

"She said that 20 minutes ago"- Dean looked at Sam childishly and rolled his eyes.

But this time Brooke speak truth and after one minute she walked out. Her short, thiny pants and her red top, her red lipstick, her red shoes. She was damn hot. Dean who was now frozen on his place checked the pretty in front of him and let out a quiet sigh, then cough and said, trying to sound naturally "You should have put something not so eye catching. Let's go."

Dean turned his back and left followed by the chuckling Sam, and Brooke who was murmuring some offence against Dean.

-------

They went in the place. Even though it was full of people, it was somehow empty and scary. The music was loud, she could barely hear Dean saying "We'll check out the place, don't go out on any condition."

Brooke nodded and the two Winchesters left her in the middle of the dance floor. She went to the bar.

"Hey" – she shouted so that she could be heard by the barman who had turned his back to her.

The barman turned and scanned Brooke. "What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked flirty.

"Soda" – she said. She didn't want to drink that evening. She has to be sober.

"Soda? For a beautiful girl like you? Let me take you my speciality – 'red flower'?"

"No thanks" – she smiled – "Soda is just fine."

"As you wish." – he winked and gave her a soda he took from the fridge. "I will be here, later you may try it." She nodded and smiled at him.

Brooke looked carefully around the place. She hasn't had fun for a very long time. And even now she coudln't smile and enjoy the place. She was anxious about Sam and Dean. There was a vampire here. Danger was surrounding them like a black cloud that is likely to fall over their heads. She spotted Dean who was talking to two girls. He seemed to be asking them something, but the only thing they were doing was smiling flirty and winking at him. He noticed Brooke was watching them and walked to her.

"Have you seen Sam?" – he asked and turned around.

"Nop." – Brooke said bored and took her soda from the plot. "Did you find the vamp?"

"No. But I asked around. Actually two of the girls have been here in the night of the murder. And they've seen Alice walking out with a tall blondy man. They also said they've talked to him before that and he has asked some strange things about red flowers..."

"What?!" – Brooke interrupted him. "Red flower?"

He looked at her suspicios. "Yeah... Why?"

Brooke jumped from her chair and turned around quickly. The barman wasn't there.

"Oh My God, Dean! It's the barman! The barman is the vampire!" – she said quickly.

"What?! How do you know..."

"He asked me if I wanted 'red flower'! He said it was his speciality."

Dean looked nervously around. "He asked... you?" His eyes were quickly scanning the place. The vampire noticed Brooke. And now she was in danger. What if he found her, and Dean can't help her?

Dean quickly held her hand. "You stay stick with me. Let's get out of here."

"Where?!"

"I'll leave you at the motel, then me and Sammy will overcome him."

They left the club, Dean was holding her hand and walking fast. She was almost running after him. Suddenly he stopped, causing Brooke to crash into his back. Dean's free hand handed his gun. They weren't alone. Brooke looked around too. She knew something wasn't okay.

Everything happened too fast. She saw Dean falling on the ground touching his head, where he was just hit by an irony stick. She being grabbed by her hand and falling on the ground too. The vampire being over her. She could hear him breathing, his terrible smell, his speech.

"You are so beautiful." – he was whispering in her ear.

Brooke screamed when he tried to choke her. "Don't worry." – he kept whispering – "This is just to take all your blood in your neck." She couldn't scream anymore, she felt a lack of oxygen. Then she saw two sharp tooth, she felt them scratch her neck. And then she heard a shooting. The vampire staggered and got off Brooke. She tried to stand up, holding her neck trying to breathe. She saw Dean with a pointed gun to the vampire. _Dean was lying on the ground. The pain in his head was killing. He heard scream. The most scaring thing he has ever heard. Then a new, powerful ray of strength apperared in him. He took his gun, stood up and made one shot. _The vamire laughed. "Winchsester... Winchester... I though you knew you can't kill me with a gun? You and your brother are famous, but obviously you have no idea how to deal with me..."

He stood up from where he was standing and jumped over Dean. They were fighting, at that time Brooke managed to stood up. Dean was under the fake barman who was hitting him. Dean was bleeding. She had to do something. Think quickly Brooke! Vampires, vampires... The only thing she knew about them was from _Buffy the vampire slayer_. She took the irony stick, the vamp used to hit Dean. She didn't think much but went to the vampire who was now stood over Dean who was still lying on the ground. She slayed him. Directly in his heart. Dean looked from the ground. She slayed him, leaving only dust on the place he was standing. Her hands were trembling, her legs couldn't held her. Dean stood up quickly.

"Are you alright?" – he asked anxious.

"Please take me to the motel." – she said neutrally.

Dean nodded. They were in the motel after ten minutes, during the trip noone said a word. Brooke went directly in the bathroom. Dean used the time to call his younger brother telling him the vampire was over.

"Listen Dean, I met some girls from the local college and they kind of invited me..."

Dean chuckled. Sam has met a girl? Well that's not something he does everyday. "Okay Sammy. Just in the morning... be here..."

Brooke was taking a bath. She wanted to wash away everything that happened that evening. She was washing her body with her strawberry soap, but still felt the smell of the vampire on her skin. She killed him. She killed a vampire. A knock on the door, Dean went in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Listen Brooke..." – he started seriosuly and quietly. – "Thank you. You saved my life..."

"No" – Brooke interrupted him. – "You saved mine. If you didn't take a shot, I would be death."

"If you didn't slay him I would be death."

They both smiled at each other. Brooke was lying in the bubbled water, but still Dean felt the hotness of her body, and the smell of strawberries was driving him crazy. He couldn't resist on the seduction anymore. He has been doing that from their first meeting.

"Sam called. He is not going to come back tonight." – he said equivocative.

Brooke stood up. Her skin instantly got hot. Dean saw her body moving gently out from the bath. She was like an angel, the small bubble residia were barely covering her skin. His hand moved on her leg. He could move freely on her still wet body. Brooke sat on his knees, moving slowly closer to him. She was few inches from his lips. She kissed him, he put her hands on her rear lifting her up. He gently placed her on the bed, kissing her all over her body. Brooke stretched her hands and helped him get rid of his T-shirt, then unzipped his pants. As he entered in her, she screamed so loud that probably she's been heard on the other part of the city. _It_ was so big that it was causing her pain. She was moaning loudly, he was moving in and out in a rythmic moves.

"I can stop if you want" – he whispered in her ear seeing she is taking _it_ hard.

"No" – she moaned. "Keep going."

Her body started to shutter he felt her tighten around his_thing_, plunging in deep teasing her spot making her moan for more, he slowed his moving, she grabbed him around his waist with her legs and pushed her hot throbbing _hotplace_ against him.

"Keep it going" – she moaned as he speeded up.

She had her hands running through his hair, her moans of pleasure taking him to the brink. Brooke's moans turned to screams, she held him against her breast as he went in harder, he grabbed her hips, plunging himself deep inside. His whole fourteen-inch cock was between her legs. She then sat on top of him, guided the head of his cock to her opening and thrust downward sitting on his rock hard _thing_. As she did so, she moaned out in ecstasy. Dean pulled out his huge cock and got on top of her again. He wasted no time this time around and just thrust it deep inside her wet hairless entrance. She let out a huge moan. Her legs had crawl up his sides trying to get more of him in her and he grabbed them, then hooked her legs around his arms as he pushed in as far as he could, her moans filled the room.

The end was coming, Brooke felt the contractions stop and she collapsed on his chest. His arms hugged her to him as he raised them both up a bit and brought her down onto his _thing_ until it had stopped pulsing and had deposited a sticky stream of his nut inside of her.

They ended up lying on the bed with him on top still inside her. He continued the movements that she had been in control of. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled down. The feeling of him all the way in sent waves of pleasure through out her. Brooke took the bed sheet and wrapped it around her body. Dean wanted to say something so badly. But honestly had no idea what. If he told her it was amazing, she would think it's all about the sex. And it wasn't about that. He couldn't still identify what he felt about that girl, but it was definetely more than just phisycal attraction. Much more. But before he could say a thing a noise came from outside. Then someone walked to the door and tired to unlock it. Brooke ran from the bed and walked in the bathroom again. Dean urgently put on his T shirt and lied under the bed sheet. It was good they did so, because in one minute Sam walked it. "Where's Brooke?" – he asked after looking around the room.

"In the bathroom. What happened with..." – Dean tried to change the topic, but Sam interrupted him.

"Don't remind me." – he said with a roll of his eyes and sat on the couch. – "They turned to be under age..."

Dean laughed. "How do you do that man? Always pick the wrong ones..."

Dean kept laughing at his brother who was just sending him angry looks. But his laughter suddenly stopped when Brooke walked out from the bathroom. She was wearing a dressing gown and smiled to Sam. "How are you Sammy?" Her voice was soft and somehow cold.

"Fine. Dean told me you helped us a lot tonight." – Sam said happily.

"Yeah" she said with indifferent tone and went to the small bed to the window, on the opposite side of the one where Dean was lying. They usually asked for rooms with two beds and a couch, so that they could feel comfortable in the room. Dean glared at her for some time, even after Sam turned off the light. When you love someone all your saved-up wishes start coming out. His wishes already did. Wishes about Brooke, her to be next to him, he to be able to watch her sleep next to him, to embrace her when she needs to, to tell her not to cry when she does. He doesn't want her body only. He wants her all.

Their sex that night in this cheap motel room had been incredible; her fear of falling with her fear of it ending combined to make her desperate for everything she could have. He had returned her urgency, her fire, with a slow hand, touching her gently, kissing her just so; cuddling her and caressing her. Savoring the feel of her soft, perfect skin, he had taken his time bringing her to her peak. He made her feel again. But not feel of saddness, pain. A feeling which she hasn't felt to anyone. Including Lucas.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The morning light fell on her face as she forgot to put the curtains on the window the previous night. She opened her eyes and stretched her hands. By moving one of her legs down to the ground she felt a slide pain between her legs. Last night she _took more_ than she has ever taken. She looked at the other bed and Dean wasn't there. Sam was still sleeping on the couch when she got out from the bathroom. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, even she didn't want to wash out the feel of Dean. When she picked up the clothes for day from her suitcase Sam opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey" – he greeted with a hoarse voice.

"Hey" – she smiled at him. She picked up her sexy jeans and a top which was white with small text just under her breasts. – "Where's your brother?" – she asked him, trying to suppress the excitement to hear the answer.

"I don't know" – Sam shrugged his shoulders – "He couldn't sleep, I heard him rolling the bed then he walked out... But don't worry" – he added when Brooke looked confused. – "He has probably gone to some bar and had fun there." Sam smiled thinking it will make Brooke feel better. Well it didn't.

After fifteen minutes Dean came back. He looked at the two of the room, Sam was watching TV, napped on the couch, Brooke was sitting on her bed reading a newspaper.

"Where have you been?" – Sam asked immediately after he saw his older brother.

"Nowhere" – Dean said and sat next to him. – "I bought coffees, and a juice"

He passed the juice to Brooke, who only smiled. "And muffins" – Dean added trying to get something more from her.

"Thank you" – she said with the same soft and cold voice. Dean looked confused at her, still trying to figure out what is she doing. Why did she pretend nothing happened between them. Was it because Sam was in the room? May be she didn't want to let him know she had sex with his brother.

They left Atlanta after a few minutes. Dean drove fast and was looking through the mirror on every two minutes. Brooke knew he was watching her but paid no attention. She wasn't sure what to do. She can't let her heart being broken. Not again. And if Dean didn't feel the same as her? If he was just physically attracted? What if he doesn't care about her, but her body? She had to act seriously from now after. She must not do anything about her feelings until she is not sure.

-----

"So you think there's a spirit in this place?" – Dean asked Sam who was reading a newspaper.

"Yeah. Check that article"

Dean took the newspaper and quickly skimmed through the article. ANOTHER GIRL MYSTERIOSLY DIED ON SIXTH AVENUE. _22 years old girl mysteriously disappeared in her new bought house. The neighbours haven't seen her leaving the place, the police has checked the place two days ago and it was empty. Our latest visit showed unexpected result. The girl was found dead in the bathroom. Her body was disfigured, fifteen wounds caused by a knife. This is just the next mysterious and unsolved case in the area._

Brooke walked in the motel room carrying two large books. "Okay" – she started after placing them with a noise on the table – "I checked in the library about the place, but i couldn't find much. But the land hasn't been neither a grave yard or indian tribe..."

"Then it's connected with a person" – Sam made the conclusion. – "Who died there..."

"... and his spirit is still there" – Dean edned the sentence.

"Or hers" – Brooke added.

"What?" Dean asked. It was strange to hear her talk now. She was silent all the way, only when Sam asked her to visit the library she murmured 'okay' and now when she told them what she found.

"It could be a woman's sprit." – she said without looking at him.

"Yes it's possible" – he nodded.

"I will go and check the body. Also will ask about other dead people" Sam said, took his coat and left the room.

It was the first time they were alone after what happened between them the previous night. The tension was huge, she could feel her hands start trembling and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"So" – Dean started and looked at the top of his shoes. "About last night..."

"I am sorry" – Brooke said quickly, interrupting him. – "We shouldn't have."

He looked at her now. 'we shouldn't have?' Did she feel sorry for what they did. Because he didn't. And she didn't. But she was testing him through his answer.

"Do you mean that?" – he asked her seriously trying to keep his voice stay calm. "Was it nothing for you?"

"What was it for you Dean?" – she asked him. "Why do you left after and seek entertainment on other place..."

"Wait, wait... What?"

"You left the room, and you came back in the morning. Where did you spend the night?!"

"I didn't go and look for entertainment! And you are definitely not just entertainment for me..."

"Then where did you go?! Why did you leave?"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't look for some whore... You were enough..."

Brooke looked angrily at him, crap, he just compared her to a whore.

"I mean" – Dean started unsurely after realizing what he said – "I mean that I want only you..."

She looked at him again. That's what she wanted to hear. But still, wanting her was not enough.

"I want to give us a chance." – he added seeing she liked his previous words.

She thought for a second, but she didn't had to "So do I" – she smiled and slowly moved to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. They both smirked and then they were sealed with a kiss.

"But wait" – she suddenly moved away. – "What about Sam?"

Dean looked at her and thought for a moment. How would Sam accept that? Will he be happy, or will feel isolated and not on his place around them? He wanted to scream to the whole world that Brooke is his baby, but it always have been just him and Sam. They were always alone on the road.

"I suggest we don't tell him yet" – Brooke added. – "We can tell him after some time... If it works"

"Yeah" – Dean nodded and kissed her again. He loved the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin. But they still had to cloak from the world. To steal hour or two for themselves, to hide like a schoolmates from their anxious parents. To act crazy. But it's all about that, isn't it? Be young, take chances, act crazy, drive fast, kiss slow. No regrets.

----------------

"I looked into the history of the building, and the first murder there was in 1942, the first girl was killed in 1943. The funny thing is that then in 1944 the building was hired by a man. And he wasn't killed there, but died in natural circumstances in 1955. Then the cyrcle starts again..." Sam said to both Brooke and Dean.

Dean was lying on the bed, the laptop was placed on his knees, Brooke was propped up on the wall.

"Okay, what about the owners of the house before 1942?" – Brooke asked logically.

"Here comes the most interesting thing. The house was built in 1942." – Sam added causing Brooke to sit on the couch thinking.

"Then there's something about the land..." – she said after a small pause. She was getting really good into this job.

"Actually no. I checked, nothing happened on that place." – Sam said, putting an end to her suggestions. She had no idea what else could it be.

"So we're in the middle of nothing!" – Brooke shrugged her arms and looked at Dean whose eyes were pointed at the screen of the laptop. "Do you find anything?" – she asked him and he took his eyes off the laptop looking at her.

"No. I checked all the information about the region. The house was built in 1942, and before that nothing happened." – he said and desperately close the laptop.

"Wait!" – Brooke said and suddenly stood up, something just crossed her mind. – "If the house was built in 1942 and the murders started in 1943, then something must have happened during the house was beeing built. Were there any accidents with the workers in the area?!"

"Brooke you're genious!" – Sam said in excitement and ran to his brother who opened the laptop again.

"Bingo" – Dean said. "During the building of the house, a worker died. According to what's written here, he fell from the roof. Good job Davis."

They had to pretend. Brooke could see him smiling to her everytime Sam looked away. And she did the same.

"But still I can't figure out why only women are being killed?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's connected with the way he died..." – she suggested.

"I'm going to the library." – Sam said and stood up again. – "I will find out everything about that man."

When Sam left the room, Brooke almost ran to Dean and jumped on the bed next to him kissing him passionately. He wrapped his hands around her waist and rolled on the top of her.

"I've been waiting for this whole day" – he whispered in her ear causing her to giggle.

"I know" – she kissed him again – "So did I"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Brooke you were so right!" – Sam said in excitement after he came back from the library. – "The worker who died was, according to the newspaper' article I read, pushed from the roof of the building by his wife. The newspaper claims it's a murder of passion. Obviously the man cheated on his wife which drove her mad, and she preferred him dead rather with someone else. She suicided."

"Did you find where is he burried?" – Dean asked his younger brother.

"Yes. But to kill him, we have to make contact with his spirit. Someone have to go in the house..."

Dean looked at his brother, realizing what he just said. "No way." He knew Sam meant Brooke.

"We will find the grave and destroy it, before you get hurt Brooke" – Sam continued without paying attention to what Dean said. – "You will have just to enter the house, and when the ghost appeares we take care of it."

"I SAID NO" – Dean stood up. "Sam what the hell do you think, you know how dangerous it is! What if we don't find the grave on time?! Huh?"

"Dean chill out!" – Sam shouted – "What's wrong with you, you've always wanted to kill as many spirits as possible, and this is the only way we can do that."

"Then I don't want to kill him." – Dean said surely.

Sam rolled his head. "What?! Do you know how many people will die because of that?"

"I don't care."

Sam sat on the chair desperately. Dean didn't care? What the hell was going on with him?! He would prefer hundrets of women to be killed than to expose Brooke to a risk?

"I will do it" – Brooke said loudly, reminding the two brothers she was still there. – "I will go into the house..."

"No you won't" – Dean almost shouted. "We leave the town now"

"DEAN" – Brooke and Sam yelled in one voice.

"Okay here's what I suggest." – Brooke started making an eye contact with the elder brother – "I will not get in the house before you find the grave. When you find it and prepare everything, you call me and I enter there."

"I agree" – Sam said quickly. "Dean, come on man, what's the metter with you! This is our job..."

Dean seemed to have a fight with himslef. "Okay" – he finally said and looked at Brooke. "But you will not enter before I tell you so."

She nodded and smiled. When Sam turned his back Brooke saw Dean saying voiceless "Why?!"

He didn't like the plan. He didn't like Brooke being a bite, and he being away from her, not able to protect her. But one thing was sure. She was much stronger than she seems. And he trusts her.

-------------------

They were digging the wet soil, it was cold and dark, both of them were holding lanterns. Dean was nervously walking around when Sam shouted from the hole.

"Done. Call Brooke."

"Are you sure?" – Dean asked and took his cell from jacket's pocket. "Did you check it's the right grave?"

"TOM ALBERT FLEMING." – Sam read. – "It's him. Come on call her."

"Wait wasn't the man called ALBERT TOM?"

"DEAN!" – Sam shouted, his brother was driving him crazy. "What's going on with you, and since when you care so much about Brooke?!"

"I don't" – he lied – "Just want everything to be alright with her..."

Sam concealed his laughter. Dean was speaking contrasts.

"Okay I'm dialing." – he announced. "Brooke, we're ready you can go in and don't hang up, keep your phone on your ear, say everything that happens."

"Okay" – he heard her voice from the other line. "I am walking in."

She didn't say anything in the next few minutes but Dean could hear different sounds.

"Nothing happens" – Brooke said.

"Nothing happens" – Dean said to Sam.

"Wait.." – Brooke said causing Dean to hold his breath.

"What?!"

He heard a terrible noise, her phone fell on the ground. "Brooke?" He heard Brooke scream. "Sam burn it!!!" – he kept yelling. Sam burned the body but Brooke didn't stop shouting.

"BROOKE" – Dean was acting crazy, nervously running from place to place.

"IT'S NOT THE MAN!" – he heard her shouting, her voice was loud and starnge somehow. "IT'S HIS WIFE!"

"SHIT!" – Dean yelled. "It's the wife. THE WIFE!"

He was running from grave to grave, searching for her name. CLAIRE FLEMING. That had to be her. He fell on the ground and like a crazy man started digging with his hands. Sam who was looking from his place quickly ran and went help him. He has never seen Dean like that. He was... paniced... They buried the grave and Sam quickly burned it. Dean grabbed his cell. "Brooke?"

But noone replied to him. At first. "She's gone" – he heard Brooke's voice coming. "She is gone..."

Dean took a deep breath. "We're coming."

-----------------

Dean entered the house running, fowolled by Sam who was running too. They found her sitting on the couch, her face was bleeding, there were three scratches on her cheek which were causing the blood.

"Hey" – she smiled at them, seeing Dean's anxious face added "It's alright, I'm fine"

He seemed to relax a bit but still wanted to make sure she was alright. "Let's go to the hospital"

"Hospital? Why?" – Brooke said unusrely.

"Because you're bleeding."

Sam looked at Dean. They needed to talk so badly...

"But it's nothing, I will be alright. Let's get back in the motel." – Brooke said trying to sound convincingly.

Dean had no choice but do what she said. They went in the motel room and Brooke took some stuff, entering the bathroom.

Sam used the fact he was alone with his brother.

"Okay Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"What?"

"You and Brooke. You are doing crazy things."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are! You are Dean! You put our job after her! And you've always said our job is on the first place! Keeping the family business..."

"I am, but I can't take responisibilty for her too! I care about you, and now I have to care about her too..."

"Then don't care... It's her choice remember!"

"I CAN'T!" –Dean shouted. Brooke ran out from the bathroom.

"What's going on?" – she asked.

"Nothing" – the two of them shrugged their shoulders. Brooke looked suspiciously at them and then went back in.

"I don't want to talk about that" – Dean said before Sam did.

Brooke went out again, she has cleaned the wounds on her face, they were now looking as if they're just a tiny red lines. Will be gone in a few days.

------------

"Why did you and Sammy argue in the afternoon?" – she asked him when Sam went to buy diner.

"We told you we didn't"

"Of course you did... You've never shouted to him before..."

"Brooke just forget you heard us okay?"

"Fine"

Brooke seemed a bit disapointed. She thought they will spend their time together in a more pleasant way. But Dean wasn't in a mood. Actually he was, but he didn't want to do anything. Sam was right, he is not acting normal. And Brooke's the main reason for that. Because now he can't sleep at night, he can't think at the day, he can't stop worry if she will be okay... She is getting over him, and he doesn't like that. He has never felt like that before, and didn't know whether it will pass through time. He has never been more obsessed with a girl. Any girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I will go and buy newspapers and breakfast." Brooke said in the morning to the still sleeping boys.

Sam managed just to nod, Dean looked at her as she left. He knew she was angry for yesterday. He was a complete jerk with her, he should have done otherwise. Not to push her away. He thought that's what he wanted, but apparently it was not. Brooke was utterly confused with his reactions and didn't know what to do. What did he want? It was him who told her he want them to have a chance together, it was him who provoked her to give herself to him.

While Brooke was walking back to the motel she heard someone shouted something after her. When she turned she saw a man running after her.

"Miss you forgot something!"

"What?" – she looked carefully at the blond man who came to her.

"Your wings... Since you fell from the heaven."

Brooke tried hard not to laugh. The boy was sweet, but hell was that the best thing he came out with?

"My name's Johny, by the way..."

"I have to go" – Brooke murmured and tried to go on her way.

"I didn't hear your name?" – he grasped her hand preventing her from moving.

"That's because I didn't say it." – she said angrily, escaping from him.

He watched her walking fast. "I will be seeing you Brooke."

-----------------------

"What took you so long?" – Dean said immediately after she opened the door.

"One jerk was after me... I had to extricte from him..."

She put the pouch she carried on the small table. "Where's Sam?"

"Who was that? Who chased you?" – Dean said without listening to her previous question.

"I don't know him... Where's your brother?"

"How come you talk to someone you don't know?!"

"I didn't talk to him. He talked to me, I pushed him off... Where's..."

"He is in the bathroom taking a shower." – Dean said sharply.

"Dean what's wrong?" – she asked innocently. "What did I do?"

Dean suddenly realized what he is doing. He was hurting the only person he cared about right now. Because of his bad mood and his hesitation, Brooke felt she did something wrong. Now when she was looking him with her innocent look, the only thing he wanted to do is to protect her. But, the thought he may not be able to do that, was killing him.

He smiled to her "Forgive me babe... The truth is I am a jerk too."

He gently moved to her and kissed her. "Forgive me please" he kissed her again.

"I will think about that" – she giggled, causing him to kiss her one more time.

But then they had to distance again, since they heard Sammy was coming out.

"Hey guys I was thinking" – Sam started when he walked out – "Why don't we go out and have fun?"

Dean couldn't believe what came from his brother's mouth. "You...Sam... want to have... fun?" – he repeated his words unbelievably.

"Yeah" – Sam confirmed surely. "I think you, and me also, deserve one night out! We did great job lately."

"I am okay with that!" – Brooke said quickly.

"Yeah" – Dean said still suspicious of his brother intentions. – "We deserve it"

Surpised by Sam's decision they spend the rest of the afternoon talking about how great they will spend the evening. A bit strange that Sam was the one to suggest it, but still the idea was accepted by everyone. And when it was later than 11 pm, they left the motel, going for a drink and a chat in some nice bar. Well the bar was not nice, but it was the only bar in the small city they were.

"... and then I went in California." – Brooke finished her story. Dean didn't seem to like it, but Sammy was definitly thrilled.

"You left after Lucas told you, he loved you?" - Sam repeated with sad tone – "This is so romantic and saaad..."

Brooke laughed. "Okay Sammy I think you drank too much"

"Nooo... why do you think sooo? Deean don't yoou find the story romantic..." he staggered from his place.

"Okay buddy" – Brooke said helping him to stay on his place. "Let's get you in the motel."

Dean helped her take his brother to the room. They placed him on the bed, since they found it risky to place him on the couch, he may fall from it. They left the room and stood outside for a moment.

"What shall we do now? Go back in the bar or..." – Brooke started.

"Brooke you loved Lucas right..." – Dean started unsurely – "But you broke..."

"Lucas is past. He hurt me too much to be love. Actually I don't even care about him now."

"Why's that?"

"Because I care about you." – she whispered and kissed him – "Too bad the room is busy." She giggled.

"My car is free" – he whispered and lifted her up going to the Imala parked in the parking lot of the motel.

He propped her back to the car window as he was trying to unlock the door for the backseat with his left hand. They were kissing when Brooke suddenly stopped.

"What?" – he asked unsurely, he just managed to unlock the door.

"Doesn't it feel like deja vu?" – she giggled causing Dean to laugh too.

"Shut up" – he said kissing her again, leading her in the car. The backseat of the Chevy Impala was comfortable, but for each case Dean pushed the front seats forward so they have more space. She pulled her legs up and spread them wide, propping her heels on the edge of the backseat as she leaned back. Her fingers tugged his zipper down and opened his pants. Quickly she pulled them down below his knees, then she stripped his shorts down. He knelt down and stripped Brooke's shorts and panties. She felt his hand slide down over her skin, straight down between her legs. Brooke spread her legs and took hold of the mighty weapon pointing at her. He shoved his cock into her tight _hole_. Brooke guided it straight to it's target as Dean moved forward and slowly eased his dick into her entrance about an inch and then pulled it out. He slowly increased the depth and the speed of his motion. She lay motionless as his cock moved slowly in and out a few more times. She felt him pressing against the end of her canal, forcing her to fall back with her elbows on the seat to allow him full access to the length of her cunt.Brooke wrapped both arms around Dean's neck as he kissed her. She felt some pain, but oh so much pleasure. His stiff piece of meat felt like it was tearing away the inside of her womb. The liquid sound of his cock sliding into her slippery entrance was erotic. Dean ran his hands through Brooke's hair and pulled her face down to his, kissing her deeply. Then he licked her nipples, sucking one and then the other into his mouth until they were rock hard.She moaned heavily as he worked his cock in and out of her. Dean began thrusting into her harder and faster. She cried out of pain and pleasure. He continued entering Brooke with his hard cock. This sent her over the edge and she exploded with pleasure, her body shaking. She made stifling gasps of pleasure as hot cum squirted out of his cock. He gripped Brooke's hips and thrust deeply inside her. He then wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her. She collapsed against him, resting her head on his chest. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they breathed hard. Dean's cock was still inside of her, he was now moving slowly in and out, Brooke was moaning loudly, filling the car with her groans of extasy. She rolled on top of him, placing her hands on his breasts, now moving up and down on his huge cock, feeling it going deeper and deeper. His hot cum was still feeling her, ensuring he was satisfied. Dean moved his hands to her waist, helping her to move faster. Brooke moaned loudly, she felt as if his thing is about to explode into her. Dean caught her rear, pulling her under him again. Brooke leaned back, as she finished, Dean left his cock inside but collapsed on her. Brooke wrapped her legs around his chest, not letting him to move out from her.

"I want this moment to last forever" – she whispered, bitting carefully his ear.

Their naked bodies, splitted in one whole was everything they wanted. She wanted him all, he wanted her all. They didn't want to move, to do anything rather than what they do now. Just relax in each others arms, feeling it was just two of them in the whole world. And nothing else mattered, than being here and now.


	13. Chapter 13

When she woke up she was uncomfortably laid on the backseat of the Impala. Dean was lying under her, so she gently moved away. She thought Sam might wake up soon and it will be better if they go in. She silently put on her clothes, kissing Dean whispering "Hey it's morning, let's get back in the room"

He kissed her back "Do we need to do that?"

She giggled at his last comment. But they both knew they had to walk out and pretend nothing happened until the moment they are alone again. But this moment was unknown, they didn't know when it will happen. Still, it was the only desire they had.

* * *

But unlike the night, the morning turned out to be worse than expected. Some things you cannot hide for a long time, and some can't be hidden at all.

"I saw you." – Sam announced in front of the two who entered the room. "In the car."

"Oh my God" – Brooke said abashed. "Sam..."

"You don't talk to me, Brooke" – Sam said coldly.

"Hey" – Dean shouted. "Chill out Sammy, it's not like that..."

"Like what ...?" – Sam started amazed. – "You two had sex... have had sex all the time and you just decided not to tell me?!"

"It didn't happen long ago!" – Brooke said, Sam caught apology in her voice "It happened out of the blue..."

"And happened twice." – Dean added looking at his brother.

"Tell me it meant nothing" – Sam looked hopefully at both of them. "Just tell me that. That we will keep going on our way without having all the drama I've seen and heard you two have had…"

Brooke and Dean looked at each other. Yes, they had to lie, but this couldn't be accepted. Sam looked disappointed.

"I can't believe it! Brooke I was the one to let you come with us, how could you do that?!"

"What did I do Sam?" – Brooke shouted. "Why do you yell at us, we're not children, but adults and we know pretty well what we are doing."

"No you don't! You don't realize it, do you? We do something which doesn't allow neither of us to have a serious relationship..."

"Hey wait" – Dean shouted – "You tell me that? What about Jess? Don't tell me you would have come with me if she was still alive... "

"But she is DEAD. And that's exactly what I mean, Dean! She is dead BECAUSE OF ME." Sam's voice was trembling, and the thought of Jess was more than he could take.

Dean looked at his brother who seemed to be on the edge between ire and cry. He knew he was in love with Jess, and mentioning her in the conversation was hurting him. Brooke stared at the two brothers. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't expect this to happen. But it did, and she didn't know what to do.

"What's your real fear Sammy?" – Dean asked seriously. "I know what you said is truth. YES, I know it." – he repeated when Sam opened his mouth to say something. "And I tried to stop everything I feel. But I couldn't..."

"Do you know what I fear of..." Sam started with the same trembling voice. "I only fear that one day, you'll be asked what you choose – her or your life. And you'll pick her. And in our 'job' this means a lot, Dean. We have a mission here, we do good… You are too important, we've gone too far to risk it all now."

"Okay, stop it" – Brooke couldn't take that argument, she was the main reason for. "I am sorry..."

"No" Dean cut her short. "Don't apologize." He smiled calmly to her then looked back at his brother. "Sam, shut up."

"No" Brooke and Sam said in one voice.

"No" Brooke said again in one voice. "Sam is right. I put everything you do under a risk. And I am sorry. Dean, let's face it – what were we thinking?! Where are we going from here? What future we have?"

He looked at her thoughtful. The words hit him in the chest, right in his heart. He knew she was right. Sam was. He knew this girl was changing him – she could feel it. And he had to stop it before it was too late.

"We don't" he whispered. "But we have here and now."

"Don't you see…" Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you? We have nothing! We are into something, neither of us can handle. Imagine this: we're in a fight, and I get hurt, lying on the ground bleeding. What do you do?"

He thought for a moment. If he had to be honest, the answer would be 'I'd run all miles to you, and carry you to hospital on my bear foot, stay by your side until you open your beautiful eyes, until you tell me something which would totally make my day. Until I kiss you, like this is our last kiss and we make love under the stars… Because I love you.'

But it wasn't even close to what he said.

'I'd help Sam until we kill all of them.'

Brooke nodded. "Then it's not late. It's time we stop what we do. Now."

She gulped. It wasn't what she wanted to say too. But what they both knew was it was for the best.

ONE MONTH LATER

"DEAN! Damn it! Not again" Sam yelled angrily as his brother staggered on the threshold of their hotel room.

"'S up?" Dean asked unwilling to speak. His eyes were blurred from the wind outside, his clothes were messy, expression – soulless.

"How much did you drink, Dean?"

"One…"

"Bottle?"

"Yeah."

Sam looked disapprovingly at his older brother. "You can't go out drinking every night! It's stupid… You're destroying your life! She is gone, get over her already!"

You know the saying 'If looks could kill?'. If it was true at this moment Sam should be 10 m underground.

"Shut up, Sam."

30 days, 2 hours and 27 minutes ago Brooke left them. After the little contract they made, everything changed. Dean wasn't talking to Sam. Brooke felt awkward between them. One day, she was just gone. They found her note on her bed. There wasn't much text on it, just the word 'Sorry'. From that moment on, Dean was drinking every night and Sam was feeling guilty at any time.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Go to hell, you damn bloodsucker"

Dean killed it with one move.

He had to confess – this vampire girl was the most beautiful creature he has ever killed. She had brilliant pale skin and piercing eyes. She was strikingly beautiful.

As a matter of fact, the way Dean found out she was a vampire was pretty uncomfortable… When he first saw her in the bar he usually spent Friday night, he thought of just having a one-night-stand with her. That was his thing. Great night, no call in the morning.

But once in the outside park off the bar, with legs spread wide and his pants off the knees, he made the first thrust into her and her face became outrageous. Obviously the satisfaction was causing her instincts to react and her teeth went out ready to bite him. Too good Dean's instincts were sharp as well.

The killed vampire totally made his night though. Maybe it turned out even better eventually. He had sex with girls almost every night. And they haven't killed anything recently. Dean was smirking as he was on his way to Sam. He'd enjoy the news so much! Of course, the details will be kept a secret; Sam was not very supportive of Dean's lifestyle. But as Dean approached the room, he heard his brother having a loud argument.

"NO. YOU CAN'T. NOT NOW!'

Dean automatically had his hand around his gun ready to shoot. Though he was sure if there was a demon with his brother in the room, the last thing he'd do is argue with it.

"I swear to God, we've been through so much! It took so much time… Things are almost… normal. Despite drinking and irresponsible sex, I mean. But he is doing FINE! Brooke… just leave please."

Dean's heart smashed his chest. Ever since she left, Sam and he had a small unspoken contract of not mentioning her ever again. But now, her name hit him like an arrow in the heart. He didn't wait for another word but entered loudly with a smash of the door. And there she was.


	14. Chapter 14

He made a step back. He expected the vision of her – he had seen her in his dreams almost every night for a year. And then again… She stunned him. She was gorgeous, incarnation of pure beauty.

Her skin was smooth and white; her dark brunette hair was contrasting beautifully with her face, her eyes full of every sun light the Sun has produced for the last year… Her lips pink, juicy, delicious. Body, elegantly propped on the wall, dressed with the finest clothes… She was different. She was outstanding in every aspect.

"Hi"

She murmured quietly. How possible it was? Her voice sounded different as well. It was a voice that made him retake than one step and get closer to her. She was like a fallen angel…

"Hey…"

It was sad that people who haven't met in a year didn't know what else to say to each other.

"I heard you were in town…" she started unsurely.

"And you came to say 'hello'?' Dean's cold tone made her shudder.

"I… came to apologize."

"Wait you did that… remember? That long letter you wrote? It was apologetic as well."

"After I left I realized how stupid it was… And I am sorry. I should have talked to you. But I knew if I did… Then I'd probably never leave. And I knew I should. You've done so much better without me…"

"True story." Dean mocked. He was surprised by the level of confidence he suddenly had.

"What are you doing here then?" Sam, who was impressed by his brother's attitude, went in the conversation.

She went silent for a minute, carefully thinking over her words.

"I can help you. Lakewood is more dangerous than you think. You are close to what you are looking for…"

"What makes you think we need your help?!" Dean cut her off.

"Because I know you'll need it. If you want to be on the right side."

"Right side?" Sam repeated. "What do you mean?"

"There's a battle already going on here… It's a battle, dangerous for me."

Dean finally looked at her. She sounded worried and he didn't like the feeling he got.

"I am doing my best to keep them away… We're only a few though. It is hard. And Yellow Eyes… he's not making it much easier, you know. It is hard to keep the peace between people, we should blend in, while protecting them.."

"Brooke, stop." Sam interrupted again. "Who are you?!"

"Vampires." she said and Sam's gun immediately pointed at her.

"NO!" Dean yelled. "Sam, chillax a little! She is explaining it to us…"

Sam listened to his brother, though his expression didn't change.

"They turned me…" she continued, eyes on the floor. "I was dying. One demon threw me off a bridge, my body was broken. I think I hit each fuckin' stone in the damn river. My body was paralyzed. The water pulled me on the bank of the river, but I couldn't stand up. I was lying there, dying in my own blood. Then Johnny showed. He saved my life… I am alive because of him."

Sam and Dean listened carefully. They didn't see that coming.

"But I am not what you think. I am not severe and cruel. I somehow managed to save my soul… According to Johnny it's because of… um, the strong vital life inside of me. He is not human, but he is good too. We don't attack people. We rather protect them. We don't drink human blood… It's not the conventional vampire lifestyle…"

"How can you help us?" Sam asked, his tone milder now. "What can you offer us?"

"I know you want Him. And he is around. The truth is the whole city is a bunch of vampires. And he is their boss, if you find the word appropriate. But when we're in a fight and they are about to lose, he comes. He came once. And it was horrific… He is stronger than you think, and you'll need help. I offer mine against yours. We will cooperate to achieve what we want."

"And what is it, Brooke… that you want?" Dean asked her with eyes looking for hers. But she didn't look at him.

"Security…"

"Take this Johnny guy and meet us tomorrow at 8 in the cafe downstairs. How many vampires are there like you?"

"For now… Seven. But we're not together usually. We meet when necessary. It is not reasonable to be seen together during the day… Only Johnny and I stick together." her voice faded out. "Okay then. I will see you tomorrow. And… thank you."

The next morning Dean felt eager to see her again. The image of her stayed with him all night. He saw her beautiful face, her sweet lips on his, her hair messy by his hands going through it… Let's just say he needed a cold shower in the morning.

When they finally went down to the café, he realized how much she meant to him. Over the last year… he missed her every single day.

But today was a real nightmare. Once Johnny went inside with her, he saw them… as a couple. As a perfect couple. He was blonde, handsome, looking like a Runaway model, perfect next to her. And to make the vision of the perfect family picture, Brooke was carrying a child in her hands. It was a boy, maybe about 1 year old, dressed in cute jeans and jacket, the boy was utterly handsome and angelic. But… wait a second? One year old boy?! If it was as old as he looks, this would mean she gave birth of him while they were together… And she was definitely not pregnant then!

Brooke felt the confusion in his eyes and once she sat on their table he started explaining.

"Dean, Sam… this is Johnny. And this… is our son, - Jake. He developed a little faster in my womb… after I became a vampire I gave birth to him, a bit differently…"

"Is he a vampire?!" Sam asked, visibly disgusted.

"No." Johnny answered instead of Brooke. "Since he was made during the time Brooke was still human… He is a human, even though she gave birth of him when vampire. He is… exceptionally smart child. Exquisite. Different from all you know."

Dean, who stopped listening carefully after Brooke's 'our son' looked at the boy for a first time now. Jake's green eyes were piercing. His hair was light brunette, face angelic white. But Dean realized what Johnny meant… Jake looked smart – as if he understood everything they said.

Brooke was studying Dean's reactions carefully. But his mind was preoccupied with thoughts. His last dream suddenly turned into a nightmare…

///

Johnny, the strong appealing vampire was thrusting into the fragile Brooke, making her scream of pleasure. His hands on her ass moving it up and down on his hard dick… then laying her on his big middle aged bed, gently licking her clitoris biting her every now and then just to hear her scream… Then once feeling in her waters, Brooke making him lie on the bed and getting on top of him… Then riding him like crazy all night long, until her clitoris started hurt… But then he put her off him and grabbed her vagina, his thumb in and other fingers around it, lifting her up… Brooke screams out of unbelievable pleasure when he puts her back on his dick and starts thrusting again. Her back is on the bed, getting red from rubbing the blankets… Her vagina exploding with liquid, as Johnny's sperm enters her and gives birth of Jake. But his dick is then out, and the sperm keeps covering her belly… she feels warm, and he spreads the liquid on her, starting to stimulate her clitoris using his own sperm as lubricant. Then Brooke comes for a second time… And she screams his name over and over… And to finish their perfect night when Johnny finally lies next to her with erected penis up in the air, she gets on top of him and opens her mouth to take him…

"DEAN?"

He woke up from his nightmare to see Brooke in front of him, worried. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything…"

"No, excuse me…"

He stood up and went back to the room. He took one more shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was walking around like crazy, thinking over all Brooke said, and trying to erase the vision of her and Johnny he just had. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Brooke opened the door unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Sam and Johnny took Jake to the park…" she started. "I wanted to talk to you… I am really sorry. I should have told you about that… I am sorry, honestly. I don't want you to be hurt…"

Dean laughed. It was a fake laughter but he made it really good.

"I don't care, Brooke. I don't care of you, of your son or your husband…"

"We're not together… I mean, not like together-together. We're friends." she made it clear, trying to see if he was honest.

"So? None of my business. You go find someone new…"

Brooke looked at him a little angry. He was lying, she could bet.

"Dean… I still care about you. I really do."

"Huh, there's something real – I don't give a damn about you."

"You're lying."

"Well, you're the expert on that."

She looked at him with an expression he would never forget. Apology was spread all over her face. But her actions after that moment were controversial with her next actions.

The tiny jeans she was wearing were down on the floor, her top as well. She was now wearing black lingerie and was walking towards Dean who was looking shocked. He was out of practice – second unexpected event for today.

"Don't!" he stretched his hand to stop her when she was inches from him.

But she was faster… She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breasts. Dean only murmured 'no' though he didn't fight back. Brooke gently pushed him and he sat at the end of the bed, his hand still on her boobs. Brooke took it again, and moved it town her belly… until it was under her panties… Then Dean didn't need her help anymore. He felt the rush of adrenaline he was feeling only when he was with her… He took off her T-shirt, and she unbuttoned his pants. His already erected cock jumped of there. Brooke had forgotten how big it was… She sat on top of him and gently guided his penis inside of her. Dean lied on the bed and she started jumping on him. She was riding him crazily, erasing the last year in a minute. He placed his hands on her waist and turned her on her back on the bed… Then thrust into her with so much desire that she collapsed on the bed. He noticed how human she was… She didn't change her teeth, she looked like angel. He felt the liquid around his cock still inside her, and gently took it off. Brooke was moaning on the bed but since Dean was waiting for his liquid to run out, she got impatient and took the whole meat in her mouth. He only moaned and was sure he was in heaven now. To return the gesture, he started stimulating her clitoris with his hand. The perfect day. In an hour time Dean lied on the bed exhausted and Brooke lied on top of him.

"Damn… we did it again, didn't we?" she whispered and they both let a tiny laughter out and stared at each other again. Dean found Brooke as a vampire on the top of her abilities… It was amazing. But, was the best to come… or they lost it completely?


End file.
